Computing devices are capable of storing large quantities of data. Searching for data files or data items typically entails activating a text-based search function that requires the user to type in one or more search terms. For example, a user wishing to search an inbox for an e-mail from a certain person has to launch a search function and then type in a name or other keyword as a search term. This conventional approach can be inefficient. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a new technology that would enable searching in a simple and intuitive manner.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.